wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 3, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The September 3, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 3, 2012 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. Episode summary Randy Orton vs Dolph Ziggler Dolph Ziggler's match against Randy Orton (a rematch of a closely contested bout on last Friday's SmackDown) began not with physicality, but with an ominous proclamation from Vickie Guerrero, who interrupted her typical introduction of The Showoff to tease an important announcement she'd be making later in the evening. Orton and Ziggler wasted no time in picking up where they left off on SmackDown, trading shoulder blocks with each other to start the contest, while Orton attempted to incapacitate The Showoff with vicious kicks to the body. Orton continued the punishment by executing a flashy suplex that saw him bounce Ziggler off the ropes, a move The Showoff himself might have appreciated were he not the recipient. The Viper's assault on Ziggler was relentless, as the former World Heavyweight Champion hauled Ziggler outside the ropes and administered a stiff beating to Mr. Money in the Bank outside the apron. Ziggler rallied, though, making it back into the ring in an attempt to mount an offensive sequence against The Apex Predator. After suffering Orton's wrath for much of the contest, Ziggler finally found success in this regard, felling The Viper with a swinging neckbreaker and exploiting Orton's past shoulder issues by ramming him into the barrier outside the ring. After landing a pair of elbow drops, The Showoff attempted to seal his victory by ensnaring Orton in a headlock (true to form, Ziggler displayed his peerless athleticism by executing a textbook neck bridge while he did it). The rally was enough to tilt the contest back into Ziggler's favor, as he put in enough work to set up for a rare top rope maneuver while Orton lied prone on the mat. And then, as has happened so many times before, The Viper struck, tripping up Ziggler on the turnbuckles and sending The Showoff airborne with a superplex. His momentum rising and the voices in his head reaching a fever pitch, Orton attempted to set up his signature sequence before Ziggler countered, using The Apex Predator's own fury against him and surprising Orton with a roll-up pin, grabbing a fistful of The Viper's tights to keep him down for a dubious, if hard-fought, victory. However, no sooner had the bell tolled than Ziggler's thunder was stolen by Intercontinental Champion The Miz, who strolled past The Showoff and took a seat at the commentary booth next to Michael Cole. Kaitlyn vs Natalya The odd dynamic within the Divas division continued with a vicious contest between Kaitlyn, the No. 1 contender for the Divas Title, and Eve, the woman she defeated to claim the right to challenge Layla at Night of Champions. The match was alternately sportsmanlike and feral, as Eve would give Kaitlyn a handshake only to turn around and pounce on Kaitlyn with a barrage of unhinged offense. Eve ultimately achieved victory, albeit in a slightly underhanded way. After Kaitlyn sustained an injury to her wrist, Eve executed a neckbreaker on a compromised Kaitlyn to achieve the victory. And as the ultimate cherry on top, she offered Layla, who was sitting at commentary, a handshake as well. Antonio Cesaro vs Santino Marella In a rematch of the SummerSlam Pre-Show, Antonio Cesaro proved his mettle as United States Champion, mangling Santino Marella to reclaim his championship in a contest that saw Santino relieved of his main weapon, The Cobra, only moments into the match. Santino hoped to seal the bout after a matter of seconds by producing The Cobra, but after Aksana clambered up the apron to distract The Italian Stallion, Santino returned The Cobra to his singlet and attempted to beat Cesaro mano-a-mano. The former rugby hooligan's power was too much for The Milan Miracle, however. Even after he reclaimed the fallen Cobra, Santino wasn't fast enough to avoid the punishing Neutralizer, and the defeat that came with it. AJ Lee apologized to Vickie Guerrero and had a breakdown in the ring Vickie Guerrero's announcement, alluded to earlier in the evening, turned out to be that she called out Raw GM AJ Lee before the assembled WWE Universe. And, in one of those instances where "I'm sorry" simply didn't cut it, Raw General Manager AJ Lee made her way to the ring and gave a heartfelt apology to both Vickie Guerrero and the WWE Universe for her recent actions as GM. The WWE Board of Directors apparently deemed those actions inappropriate and unworthy of the office she held. Moreover, the Board decreed that AJ was prohibited from putting her hands on any WWE Superstar or Diva ever again. However, Vickie, who was clearly out for more than an apology, took advantage of AJ's vulnerability and forced her to personally apologize to Vickie for AJ's attack two weeks earlier, and to "make it mean something." AJ, after what seemed like much deliberation, ponied up and said she was sorry. So, Vickie slapped her. While AJ literally shook with rage in the ring, Vickie taunted her ("you can't touch meeee") before slapping AJ again and skipping away. At a loss for words and actions, AJ promptly had a meltdown in the middle of the ring, slamming a steel chair against the mat before tossing it over the ropes and onto the ramp. All in all, not a great day for the Raw General Manager Results * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Randy Orton * Singles Match: Eve Torres defeated Kaitlyn * Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: Antonio Cesaro (w/ Aksana) © defeated Santino Marella Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Layla Category:Aksana Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes